playstationvitafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Acer33
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Playstationvita Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley The Wiki Hi Acer33! I noticed you have been adding pages about the Nintendo 3DS to this wiki, the PlayStation Vita Wiki. As the subject of this wiki is not Nintendo 3DS, I kindly ask you to not to add any Nintendo 3DS pages, but instead add those to our Nintendo 3DS Wiki. If you would still like a wiki about both PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS, I'd gladly change the name and URL of this wiki to something more suitable (i.e. nintendoandplaystation.wikia.com), and create a seperate wiki for the PlayStation Vita to avoid any confusion. What do you think? Leave me a message on my talk page. Cheers, Mark (talk) 18:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm VaniVoid97. I was wondering if you need any staff or editors here. VaniVoid97 19:52, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Mr. Founder. If you want any help give me a buzz.